1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a method for preparing methyl-1,3,5-triazines, preferably without isolation of intermediate byproducts.
2. State of the Art
Z. Anorg. Allg. Chemie. Bd. 322, 1963, pages 265 to 274, discloses the preparation of N-cyanochloroformamide from sodium dicyanamide. WO 81/03020 discloses a procedure for the synthesis of 1,3,5-triazines. Dyes and Pigments, (1986), 7(6), pages 419 to 443, discloses the synthesis of 2,4-dichloro-6-methyl-s-triazine by reacting N-cyanochloroformamidine with N,N-dimethylacetamide in the presence of phosphorus oxychloride. U.S. Pat. No. 3,361,746 discloses the synthesis of 2,4-dichloro-6-methyl-s-triazines. Synthesis (1981), page 907, and (1980), page 841, disclose the synthesis of triazines from N-cyanocarbamimidates and N-cyanoamidines, respectively, as does Aust. J. Chem., 1981, 34, pages 623 to 634.
East German Patents 70,296 and 71,768; Great Britain Patent 1,180,346; Rembarz et al., Wiss. Z. Univ. Rostock. Math.-Naturwiss. Reihe, 1972, 21(2) pages 93 to 100; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,418,476 each disclose transformation of zinc bis(dicyanimide) via zinc bis(imino-bis-carbimic acid methyl ester) to 2-methyl-4,6-dimethoxy-1,3,5-triazine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,881 discloses a one-pot preparation of 2-aminotriazines from the reaction of dicyandiamides with trimethylorthoacetate in the presence of a catalyst. U.S. Pat. No. 4,933,450 discloses the preparation of 2-aminotriazines from zinc bis(imino-bis-carbimic acid methyl ester). U.S. Pat. No. 3,296,263 and Wiss. Z. Univ. Rostock, Math.-Naturwiss. Reihe, 1972, 21(2), pages 113 to 117 disclose the conversion of 2-methyl-4,6-dimethoxy-1,3,5-triazine to 2-methyl-4-methylamino-6-methoxy-1,3,5-triazine.